


Not So Alone

by SeptemberGirl84



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberGirl84/pseuds/SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Kira and Tommy begin dreaming of each other doing all sorts of delicious things to each other. Soon dreams become reality and the two Rangers realize that aren't alone after all.





	

Kira 18 in November. Tommy 27 in May.

\---------------------------------------------------

All her nerves were alive with electricity, fire singing in her veins. Her nipples were hard and straining, seeking out the warmth of a loving mouth. The bathroom counter was cold to her skin, the rim of the sink pressing into her tailbone roughly. She was too far gone to really care though. The man in front of her was pushing all her cares out of her mind as he pressed himself into her core.

The skin of his hips warmed her inner thighs, silk on silk. His big, strong body seemed to dwarf hers as he pushed her back, placing her hands on the counter behind her. This tilted her breasts upward, angling her ample peaks up for his sensual lips and tongue. As he licked and sucked her breasts, his hips set a steady rocking pace; hard enough to pleasure, but slow enough to draw the pleasure out.

Each pistoning of his sex into hers brought her closer to the inner heat she craved. She wanted to feel her release triggered by the man taking her body and heart as his. Large, rough, powerful hands held her to him as his movements became more erratic. They were both so close to that pleasurable spike they wanted. Nothing would have been able to break them apart now. They were solely focused on each other.

The slide of his skin against her sex triggered her orgasm, causing her to arch her back and scream her pleasure, nails dragging down his broad shoulder blades. His groan rumbled through his chest, tickling her nerves. His mouth locked onto her neck, kissing and licking roughly, breath scalding hot. His hips jerked against hers, spasming as he emptied himself into her.

Slowly the heat between them cooled. Light brown eyes met molten black eyes. There were no regrets between the two, and they knew that there was no going back now. Once they had a taste of the passion they could have, there would be no denying them now.

"Kira." He whispered lowering his lips to hers, sealing them over hers.

"Tommy." She moaned into his mouth.

With a shock, Kira Ford's eyes popped open. Above her the shadows played on her ceiling, her fan making lazy circles in the air. Gasping, not even considering the implications of her fantasy, she reached down to relieve the pressure in her body. As she orgasmed, her mind played the dream over and over again. God, it had been so explicit, so hot that she was afraid that she would burst into flames. At the same time though, it had been so good. So very good.

Her bedside clock read 2:30 am. With a sigh she forced herself to relax and try to get a few more hours sleep, dreaming of her science teacher, fellow power ranger and friend. Maybe even future lover?

'Yeah right, only in my dreams.'

\---------------------------------------------------

A few hours later and across town, foggy black eyes peered into a bathroom mirror, looking to see if there was any change to see seen in the face of the owner of said eyes. Tan skin and rumpled black hair stared back at him. Shaking his head, the man turned and stepped into the shower. As the hot water pounded his shoulders, his mind drifted.

Dr. Thomas J. Oliver, martial artist and power ranger five times over, had just experienced the hottest, most explicit erotic dream of his 26 years. About a student. Kira.

'So not good.'

In his mind he could still hear the echoes of her cries of pleasure, feel the warmth and wetness of her core wrapped around him. He felt a stirring below his navel, his manhood rising in the hopes of feeling Kira's heaven all around again. Closing his eyes Tommy could still see her beautiful breasts being offered up to him, could still taste the honey of her kiss. He was in deep; very abruptly and startlingly strongly.

Calling on every ounce of his control Tommy pushed his feelings and memories back. showering quickly and preparing for the day. Luckily it was Friday, allowing Tommy a few days to try and get past the desires the dream of Kira had brought to the surface. Dressing almost on autopilot Tommy grabbed his briefcase and drove to Reefside High School, the November sun not even up yet.

During the day his mind would wander inadvertently to his yellow ranger, wondering what she was doing even though he knew her schedule even better than those of Conner, Ethan and Trent. He would feel his body tightening, making him focus on the lesson plan and students in front of him. Luckily it seemed no one noticed his slight lapses. Last period was the class his rangers were in, and Tommy knew it was going to be torture.

"Hey Dr. O." Ethan walked into the classroom, Conner and Trent behind him. The rest of his students were filing in, making their way to their desks for the last class of the day. Just before the bell rang, Kira stepped into the room and with a rushed hello, made her way to her desk.

His manhood twitched and he pulled his mind to the task at hand, reminding himself that she was a student and nothing more. No matter how the need for her burned under his skin.

'She's your student and underage. Get over this Tommy.'

\---------------------------------------------------

"Tommy ..." Kira murmured, lips warm against his ear as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the base of her neck. Using his tongue, he lapped at her skin, drinking in the flavor of her. Her small hands slid up his back, and then her nails dragged down, lighting a fire in his veins. Slowly her leg slid up the outside of his thigh, her body pulling him closer.

Kira tilted her head back, moaning. Tommy slid his hands under her bare bottom, relishing how soft her skin was, picking her up off the floor. Like lightning her long, shapely legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He could feel her core dripping wet and so hot against his manhood. Feeling powerful and completely out of control at the same time, he stepped forward and sat her down on his desk at Reefside.

With a smile as alluring as sin, Kira scooted further back onto his desk, legs open wide. She grabbed his lab coat and bundled it up, making a makeshift pillow for her head. Once she was settled, she crooked her finger at him.

"Ready Dragon?"

"Always." Feeling a rush of power and possessiveness, Tommy climbed up and into her. His rock hard manhood sliding into her body with ease, plunging into a maelstrom of tightness, wetness and heat. "You feel so good."

"You do good things to me sexy." Kira's eyes were locked on his as their hips rocked and strained against each other. She hooked her heels high around his rib cage, and he sank even deeper into her softness. Soon it was too much and he was taking her with everything he had.

Screams and moans filled the air of the classroom, underscored by the sound of slapping flesh and sliding sex. No matter how hard he drilled his sex into her, Kira begged for more. Tommy was starting to feel his legs and arms lock up from the strain of trying to make the woman under him come apart. Without breaking his pace, he lowered his head to her left breast, licking her nipple.

Nails gouged his back as Kira clamped down tight around his thickness, milking him for every drop of his cream. Tommy felt as if he was being torn inside out, fire shooting out of him and into her.

Tommy jerked awake, feeling his body orgasming. He laid there in the darkness, panting hard, mind spinning. Lazily he turned his head to the side, and saw his digital clock staring back at him with a mocking bright green 11:48 pm. Feeling the rush in his body subside, he lifted a hand and scrubbed his face before getting up and cleaning himself off.

'Damn it. Not again. Why can't I stop?'

Three weeks. Three weeks of no dreams and then suddenly, wham! Another erotic dream of him and Kira. Worse yet, he was taking her in his classroom, a place where he was supposed to be in control. A place where he was trusted to educate and guide his students. In science and nothing else. To make matters worse, tomorrow was the last Monday of the semester. Friday was Christmas and a week later was New Years. Class was going to be a nightmare.

\---------------------------------------------------

Kira was so excited. It was the Monday before Christmas, and then she would have two weeks off from school and power ranger duties. It was also the day her and the other rangers had decided to meet up and celebrate Christmas. Outside of school. At Tommy's house. It wasn't the first time she had been called to duty or found herself at Dr. O's house since her birthday, but the changing season added an extra bounce to her step and hope in her heart.

Kira's first dream of Tom-Dr. O had been the day after her 18th birthday, and she'd been having them almost nightly since then. Sometimes they were so erotic she was afraid her entire body would catch fire just from having him look at her. Other times they were power ranger centered, more focused on the fighting and duties as well as past battles. It was the third type of dream that really got to her though.

In them, Tommy was incredibly gentle and teasing, strong and protective. They would share sweet kisses as they loved and lived together. It was almost as if she were getting glimpses of what a life would be like with the current black ranger. There was tenderness and love, warmth and comfort. They had a life together in his modest home surrounded by the other rangers in their family. There were even hints of future Oliver generations.

'Stupid dreams. He's your teacher. He's nearly ten years older than you. He's also the most powerful ranger alive. He'd never be interested in you like that.'

'Yes, but you can't deny that he is very hot and attractive. You are an adult now. Nothing is holding you back. Go after that Dragon.'

Shaking off her daydreaming Kira hopped up and began dressing for the day. Dark, fairly tight fitting jeans were tucked into serviceable and warm, but cute black mid calf boots with brass colored buckles. A silky and lacy black push up bra went under a fluffy bright yellow sweater. Yes, she was feeling more brazen now that her birthday had passed. If you looked just right, you could see a hint of the black bra she wore; she hoped a certain ranger would notice.

The day went without incident, if you took into account that both teachers and students were acting like they had just mainlined Red Bull. They were all agitated and wishing the Wednesday afternoon bell would ring and release them all for winter vacation. Even science with Tom-Dr. O was almost boring. Ethan was buried in his notes, Connor was flying paper airplanes everywhere making Dr. O snatch them from the air and look all teacher-like. Trent was sketching in the back corner by the window. Kira was writing words in her song book journal, not really working on lyrics, just free writing. Once the bell rang, the other students practically ran out the door, leaving the four teenage rangers behind.

"Wow, you'd think there was a fire." Conner commented as Kira stuffed her books, notes and journal into her canvas messenger bag.

"Nah, I'd say it was the fact that you smell like a used gym sock." Ethan mocked the soccer player. Trent and Tommy chuckled as Kira shook her head.

"You kinda look like one too." Trent piped up, making the guys lose it and start laughing out loud.

"Really guys?" Kira, using her hip, shoved Conner in the bottom, making him stumble. "I would like to get to my locker and drop off my stuff, and I gotta get gas before we meet up later."

'Masturbate is more like it. Just being in the same room as him is making me hot.'

"You sure that's all?" Trent asked, eyes narrowed. "You look awfully dressed up compared to normal. You don't have a date, do you?"

Kira felt her face flame up and she clutched the strap of her bag. She couldn't get a word out, concerned that in her embarrassment she might accidentally use her ptera-scream on the men. Ethan, Conner and Trent she wasn't too worried about. It was the black eyed man who was leaning back against his desk that she was worried about. The same desk she had dreamed him taking her on. She gulped and felt her temperature rising as Tom-Dr. O's dark eyes settled on her.

'Thank goodness for a padded bra, otherwise they'd all see my nipples.'

"Oooohhhh, you ain't denying it either!" Ethan peered at her, leaning his face close to hers, making Kira lean back. Her eyes widened as he took a sniff. "And you have perfume on!"

"Body spray moron." Conner injected. "Krista wears some too, kinda fruity and light."

Kira whipped her hand out and slapped Conner in the side of the head as he leaned close to smell her too.

"Really guys." Now her temper was rising, drowning out her embarrassment and arousal. As long as she didn't look at Dr. O, who still hadn't said anything or moved a muscle. "I decide to change things up a bit and you make it seem like the world is coming to an end!"

She shoved her way past the red and blue ranger, watching the white ranger step up to stand where she had been. Little did she know that as she breezed past Tommy, the shoulder of her sweater had slipped, giving him an eye full of creamy shoulder and skimpy black bra strap. Behind her floated a cloud of scent.

"I'll see you guys in a few hours."

\---------------------------------------------------

Somehow Tommy made it home that afternoon, even though he couldn't have said how. All he could think about was Kira. Her skin, her lips, her legs, her eyes. Granted, he was still her teacher, but damn. When she had walked into his classroom, he nearly lost what little control he had. The contrast between her dark jeans and boots with her bright sweater and skin drew him like a moth to a flame.

'Even when she doesn't do anything she makes me hard for her. I am so in trouble.'

It was the scent she wore and the brief glimpse of skin intimately touching his color though that gave him an erection the entire drive home. She has smelled like heaven, flowery and dark. He didn't know if she was aware that she was wearing his current color, but he wasn't about to complain. Sexy black boots, indigo dark jeans and a black bra with a splash of her own color. He shuddered at the want flooding him.

Quickly he made his way to his bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Taking a deep breath he unzipped his pants and released his raging manhood. Acting fast and closing his eyes he started stroking himself, pulling up the latest dream in his mind, adding the memory of her smell and the color of her bra. Far too soon he blew apart, body twitching. He felt hollow, wishing someone else had helped him take care of his problem.

'Kira. All hot and wet, spread wide for me as I fuck her hard. Damn, here I go again.'

An hour and a half later Connor and Ethan were chilling on the front wrap around porch as Trent pulled up in his white Infinity. Ethan's blue Nissan was parked behind Connor's red Mustang. Tommy was flipping burgers on the grill, having changed into a black long sleeve tee and loose jeans. Yes, it was December, but in Reefside, the winters were fairly mild.

"Anyone seen Kira?" Tommy asked as the guys settled into the patio furniture. He took a sip of his soda, wishing it was something stronger.

"Yeah, she's not too far behind -"

A bright yellow Camaro with black stripes came roaring down the driveway, pulling to a stop behind Tommy's black Jeep. The blaring music that could be heard was cut short as Kira turned off the key and stepped out of the car.

"Who's idea was it to have a White Elephant party?" Kira's hair was windblown and her cheeks were pink from the cool air. Tommy wanted to wrap her up in his arms and warm her up nice and sweet in his bed. Everyone pointed at Ethan.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to do a normal White Elephant? Much less a PR one?" PR being code for Power Rangers. Also Ethan's idea. Tommy hid his grin with his drink, flipping the hamburger patties again.

"I also stopped and got the rest of the stuff for the burgers." She lifted a sack as she came onto the front porch, hips swaying. Tommy had to look away, feeling his body responding again even though he'd had cum three more times after the first one when he got home. He was turning into a horny teenager at this rate.

"I looked in your fridge yesterday, Dr. O. You are such a bachelor. I'm surprised you had hamburger meat."

"I can take care of myself Kira." He smiled at her blush.

\---------------------------------------------------

'Even hearing him say my name makes me wet.'

Kira thought as she ducked inside. She knew she was in over her head. Taking a deep breath she started unloading the food she had brought, letting her mind get lost as she went through the motions.

Why was she so focused on Dr. O? It wasn't like she didn't have two very hot and single guys in her life who were much more age appropriate. She'd never had such feelings around anyone. She briefly wondered if her secret addiction to smutty romance novels could be to blame. Mind spinning in circles she didn't hear the front door open and close.

"Kira?"

"Jeeze!" She placed her hand on her chest, instantly recognizing there was no threat. Glancing to her right she saw Tom-Dr. O step into the kitchen with a plate of cooked hamburger patties. His eyes seemed darker than normal, the lines around them more pronounced.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He smiled slightly and Kira felt a rush between her legs. Her breasts tingled. Swallowing she forced herself to act normal.

"It's ok, Dr. O." She shrugged and failed to notice how his black eyes traced her breasts. Strangely familiar with the layout of his kitchen she moved past him to reach up into a cabinet and get plates for everyone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a long black clad arm reach around her and get them for her, morpher glinting in the light even as his black dino gem absorbed all the light. Behind her she could feel the heat radiating off him. With her heart pounding in her ears, Kira desperately squashed the urge to roll her hips back into his.

"I can reach those you know." She turned once he stepped away, taking a moment to mentally drool at his strong back and sexy bum. In her mind though, she could picture him in skintight spandex styled armor, able to see every muscle and shape clad in alluring black. His power ranger uniform hid nothing, and it was that knowledge that helped feed her nightly sexual encounters with his specter. She clenched her fists to hold back the urge to walk up to him and slip her hand into his pants. To really see if he was as hard and thick as he was in her dreams.

'Down girl, get a grip.'

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"I know that." Tommy smiled at his yellow ranger, enjoying the flushed appearance of her face and neck. In the back of his mind he wondered how far down she turned rosy. Was it all the way to her neck, or was it lower to her breasts?

‘I bet even her nipples are all dark and pretty.’

"I figured you wouldn't mind the help since the guys are too busy arguing over what to watch in the living room."

"Thanks Dr. O." She smiled softly at him and helped him gather things up and prep the burgers. A thrill rushed through him at her smile, traveling down his spine, though his stomach and wrapping around his manhood. To diffuse the situation Tommy called out to the guys,

"Kira and I aren't making your burgers. You want them, you have to come get them."

The three of them stomped in and soon everyone was gathered in the living room, eating and playing the White Elephant. It was mostly innocuous gag gifts, just a way to have a little fun between the five of them. However, with it being a school night, the guys left around nine, leaving Tommy and Kira alone. In his house.

'Be cool. Don't let anything happen. She is your student.'

'She's also all woman and wearing your color.'

While Tommy fought his inner battle, Kira stood and stretched, making her sweater ride up and expose her belly. In the process her jeans also slipped just a bit, and he got another peek of black silk and lace. Only this time it was curving around her hip. All good intentions went right out the window.

"Let me help you clean up and then I'll head home too." She picked up her plate as well as the guys before heading back into the kitchen. Tommy was helpless, eyes glued to her shapely hips and rounded bottom.

He wanted her bent over in front of him, moaning his name as he rode her sex from behind. His hands full of her sexy breasts as he kissed her neck. His manhood liked that daydream and stood to full attention in record time. Grimacing he stood, grateful for his loose jeans.

\---------------------------------------------------

'Did you have to just basically flash the man?'

Kira was mentally bashing herself as she scraped leftover food into the trash before rinsing the plates. As she was bent over putting the plates on the bottom shelf of the dishwasher, a warm hand came around her and cupped her left breast, an even hotter body stepping up to press against her backside. Quickly she stood up, bringing her back into contact with Tommy's chest. Something hard pressed into her lower back.

"D-Dr. O" Her voice was small and soft. Long fingers kneaded her breast, his dino cuff pressing into her skin. His right hand settled low on her abdomen, pressing her even closer, thumb creeping up under her sweater. Kira swore she was going to have a heart attack in her teacher's kitchen.

"You smell so good." His voice was deep and dark, just like in her dreams. Her eyes slipped closed as he pressed his face into her neck, breathing her in. Against her stomach she felt his hand shift upwards, under her shirt. She prayed he was going for her other breast. Instead she jerked helplessly with a soft moan as he slid his hand down the front of her pants, keeping her panties between their skin.

Her core was dripping wet as her heart raced. Kira had to be dreaming, there was no other explanation for what was happening. His fingers brushed against her lips through the black silk, and she felt his chest rumble against her back. The hand on her breast became more demanding. She kept her fists clenched at her side, not sure of what she should do.

"I can feel how wet you are for me." Tommy caressed her ear with his lips, pressing his fingers harder against her sex. The tips of them pressing between her hot lips and teasing her clit. Helplessly she moaned and shifted her legs farther apart.

"Can you feel how hard I am for you? What you're doing to me?" Tommy rolled his hips with a groan and Kira let out a gasp, throwing her head back.

As quickly as it happened it was over. Tommy removed his hands from her and stepped back. Part of her was relieved while her body screamed for more. Turning Kira saw something she never would have thought.

Tommy stood watching her like a predator. Skin flushed and chest heaving from his breathing. Glancing down she could see him straining against his pants. More liquid seeped out of her and her nipples hardened to the point of pain. She wanted him to rip her clothes off, lay her down and take her here in his kitchen floor. Or against the counter from behind. Whichever, she just wanted him in her.

"Dr. O?"

"Tommy, Kira." He ground out, fists tightening, eyes blazing. "Right now I don't feel like your teacher."

"What do we do now?" She asked, her body beginning to tremble. Never in a million years would she have thought her teacher and team mate would want her the way she wanted him.

"I don't know." She watched him close his eyes and rub his hand against his face. The hand that had been stroking her core mere seconds before. He inhaled deeply and Kira knew some of her scent must still linger on his fingers. Inside her body ached, craving the feeling of him deep in her core.

"How long?" She knew what he was asking.

"Since my birthday." His head jerked up and he stared at her.

"That was over a month ago."

She simply nodded and knew she needed to leave. Nimbly she darted around him and grabbed her purse from the living room. She was about to open the door when once again, his arm entered her vision and held the door closed. Kira leaned her forehead against the wood, waiting for the dream to come crashing down around her.

"You know you can't tell anyone this happened."

"I know Dr. O. I won't." She felt tears trying to rise and swallowed them down.

"Look at me Kira." Tommy's voice was soft. When she refused, one of his warm hands cupped her cheek and turned her to face him. His eyes were now soft, expression gentle. She felt lost, trapped and not knowing how to get out.

"I don't regret this, just the timing." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You're my student first, and I refuse to do anything to jeopardize that. We need to move past this and get through the rest of the semester."

She nodded, hand gripping the doorknob, ready to run. He seemed to be able to read her thoughts in her eyes, and placed his hand over hers.

"We're also still a team. We can't let this divide us with Mesagog still on the loose. Can I trust you?"

"Of course." She turned the knob and shifted away from him. "Goodnight Dr. O."

\---------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Tommy cursed himself up one wall and down another.

'Idiot. Dumbass, How could you grope your student?'

'Yes, but she wasn't resisting. She felt like heaven in your arms.'

Kira had been hot, so hot. Small and soft in a way that he longed for. Her skin had been softer than the silk of her panties, warm and alive. And wet, so wet. Her panties had been soaked completely, making him realize that this attraction wasn’t one sided. He had inhaled her, scent lingering on his hand. He knew he was addicted to her now; there was no way he would be able to go back to seeing her as just a student, or just a ranger.

However, Tommy is the adult in this situation and it was up to him to lead and set an example. He needed to set boundaries and compartmentalize his feelings. Kira was his student for another five months, and even then, he knew that would have to be careful. If the school got wind of any relationship between them, he could lose his license and his job. Not to mention he could be jailed for statutory rape, even though Kira was now legally 18.

He had just settled into bed when his cell phone buzzed. Rolling over he grabbed his phone from the night stand. He smiled when he saw who the text message was from.

I won't tell a soul. Sweet dreams Dr. O.

He sent a quick reply.

Thank you. Goodnight Kira.

\---------------------------------------------------

It seemed now that they knew what each other felt, their interactions went back to seemingly normal. They were both able to keep a level of professional relationship when at school and even when they were called to ranger duty. They both strived to not let on to anyone that their feelings for each other slowly began to change, even with the inevitable touches and glances between the two.

That didn't mean that the dreams stopped. Oh no. If anything that got even more detailed and explicit. Almost every night Tommy dreamed of his yellow ranger, making love in all sorts of locations. He would sit in his chair in his underground command center, loving the look and feel of Kira riding him with abandon, her hair and breasts so beautiful. Pressing her up against the cool tile of his shower, pounding into her as her sinfully long legs wrapped around his waist. Making love in every room of his house, naked without a care in the world.

Each morning Tommy would wake with a raging erection, body aching for a soft place to call home. Part of him wondered why he was so suddenly drawn to the only active female power ranger within miles, but another part of him knew he would never be able to be with a civilian. Even Hailey, who knew more about him and his past than anyone outside the rangers, didn't even register on his radar.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

"Ok, ok." He called trying to get the attention of his last period class. It was Friday and next week was Spring Break. His class was full of Seniors, so not only was it Spring Break, but Graduation was right around the corner. Each week seemed to bring even more frenetic energy to the teenagers.

The last bell of the day trilled, and it was like a gunshot. Students basically ran out of the classroom, voices loud and excited. Shaking his head Tommy began gathering up papers to grade over the holiday. He knew his rangers were still in the room though; they usually hung out a little on Friday afternoons.

"What plans do you have for Spring Break?"

"Online game design seminar." Ethan gushed. "It's a basic intro type class, getting me ready for when I go to MIT in the fall."

"I'm heading down to San Diego and going surfing." Trent gathered up his things. "Dad has a business meeting as well. Then after that, we've got a tour of the Art Institute there.

"Soccer Camp at UC Berkley." Conner shrugged. "Hope to play a couple of years before I'm recruited by an MLS team."

After a few moments without Kira saying anything, Tommy looked up, noticing that the boys had left as they were talking, schedules to keep. She was still putting away her notes, her hair pulled up into a messy knot on her head. Images flashed behind his eyes, memories of his dreams where he kisses her neck, making her moan. Even now, he felt his temperature rising. His manhood as well.

"Nothing for me Dr. O." Her voice was warm and soft, tone almost inviting. Tommy craved to give in. "I'm staying close to home this year. Finally finish up some songs I've been working on."

Coming to a decision, Tommy stood up. He was about to bend his own rule. He needed another taste, mouth practically watering. Quickly he shut and locked the door to his classroom. Kira's head shot up, and she stared at him with her big eyes. Blood pounding in his body, he joined her in the back of the classroom.

"Dr. O?"

"Tommy, Kira. Please." His control was slipping by the minute. The closer he got, the harder he got.

"Tommy." His name on her lips nearly brought him to his knees, sounding better than it had in his dreams.

\---------------------------------------------------

Kira liked saying his name. It was familiar and made her heart speed up. Watching him stalk towards her, she scrambled out of her seat, putting her desk between them. She knew it was pointless, he could easily remove the obstacle; but they were at school, she had to keep the distance between them. Her body screamed otherwise, her nipples were hard and her core was wet.

"It's not going to help." Even his voice was dreamy, all dark and sexy. She wanted to give in, she really did. "It's been too long."

"Too long?" Kira thought she knew what he was talking about, but she needed to be sure. Her heart was pounding in her chest, breath coming short.

"Since I've had my hands on you." In a flash he had her pressed against the back wall of the classroom, hardness pressed into her belly. She was helpless to stop the moan that escaped her. Hot, soft lips caressed her neck, moist and intimate. She was so glad that she had worn her hair up today. Electricity filled her, flooding her nerves.

"Tommy." Her voice was thin, hands sliding up his shoulders and into his short and velvety soft hair. He growled and began to lick her skin, rocking his hips into hers. Throwing her cares out the window, she lifted her right leg, pulling him closer to her aching heat. Her temperature rose, nipples hardening even more, core nearly dripping wet. His hips gave a sharp jerk, and his teeth nipped at her bra strap.

"Red?" His hands spanned her waist, making her feel small and feminine. She smiled wickedly as he pulled back and looked at her. His face was so close, she could feel this breath on her lips. Her head spun as she felt his hot hands slide under the waistband of her pants and under her panties, cupping her butt and tugging her closer to his sex.

"I thought it would be fitting since it is one of your colors." She loved how his skin flushed and he pulled her closer. It gave her an amazing sense of power. This close she could actually see his eyes were a deep dark brown, flecked with bits of emerald green. In the back of her mind she noted that no matter what color he wore, he would always have a bit of the Green Ranger in him.

'Dragon indeed.'

"Just how many of my colors do you have?" Her fingers moved around to caress and trace the contours of his neck, forcing the fire raging inside of her down. Kira knew she needed to leave soon to avoid any questions. Allowing herself a few moments more of his sinful caress on her private skin she untangled herself from him, thankful that he was letting her go for now.

"You'll have to wait and see." She winked at him before picking up her bag. "I need to go before people get suspicious."

Tommy took a deep breath to center himself and nodded. She made her way to the door and knew she was leaving a little part of herself behind.

"Have a good Spring Break Kira."

"You too Dr. O."

\---------------------------------------------------

Graduation. Kira could hardly believe it. With it came the thrill of knowing that her life was just starting. The whole world was hers for the taking, all she had to do was be brave enough to do it. Bravery she had in spades, it was trying to decide a direction that was difficult. For years she'd had the same dream, but then two years ago, the dream began to change.

Fate somehow stepped up and provided her more purpose than she ever would have imagined. Before that day her junior year when she and two classmates had their lives changed forever, Kira had begun to feel like she was meant for more than just being a singer and songwriter. She still had the passion and the drive to speak her mind and have her voice heard, but now she wanted the felt the need to do more and have more of an impact on the world.

That's when Tommy Oliver stepped into her world. Shortly after that she was gifted power beyond her dreams and responsibility she had never expected. She was part of a legacy, a legacy of warriors who put their all into their calling. They changed not only the world, but the universe. This was her chance to prove her worth. Kira lived up to the expectations, but still felt like she stood in the shadows despite her bright yellow color. Now it was gone.

Mesagog had been defeated, freeing Anton Mercer from the parasitic split personality. It had cost the rangers their powers. Even now, a week later, Kira still felt the echo of the place where her power had been inside her. Every now and then her chest would ache, and it was then she realized how Tommy must have felt each time he lost, gave up or was stripped of his power. It wasn't just a group of people trying to save lives, it was a family, one that went far deeper than anything else ever could.

Kira sat in the rows of chairs waiting for her name to be called, knowing the eyes of her friends and family were on her. She was helpless to stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. She was an emotional mess, but Hailey had explained that it was due to losing her powers as well as the added stress of graduation. Connor had rolled his eyes and muttered,

"Period." Which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Tommy.

Tommy. There was something different between them now, ever since Spring Break. She would catch him either staring at her, which made her blush, or he would be walking on eggshells around her. Basically she was tired, confused and sexually frustrated. She wanted to lock him in a room and fuck him until neither one of them could stand. Instantly her body lit up, begging for more just as she heard,

"Kira Ford."

Somehow Kira managed to make it up onto the stage, accept her diploma and walk back to her seat without making a complete fool of herself. She watched as Ethan and Connor also walked across the stage, Trent having gone before her. She felt a swelling of pride in 'her boys' as she called them in her mind. They had all grown so much during their time as rangers. It was sad to let that time go.

She had to though, how else would she be able to get the man of her dreams to act and make her his?

\---------------------------------------------------

Tommy felt a rush of relief when Kira walked across the stage. Finally, she was no longer his student. She was a fully independent young woman. All his rangers were on their own now, ready to take on the world and contribute to the world they helped save. Vaguely he wondered if he would begin to feel like an empty nester, his kids going out into the world. For the first few years though they were staying close, only a couple hours drive in any direction. He knew though, sooner or later, they would physically part ways. Deep inside though, the ties of a power ranger would burn in them all. Just like it did with him and every team that he'd worked with.

Now though, he had to decide how he would go about the situation with Kira. There was no doubt that he wanted her as a lover, someone he could drown himself in. But was that enough? Did he have the capacity to offer her more? Down the road did he want her in his life more than just someone to have amazing sex with?

'Yes! All of her every day. Marriage. life and kids.'

'Not to mention you'd get to bang her hard every night.'

'Not helping!'

Tommy shifted. He was ready to settle down. He already had a steady job and a home of his own. Kira wouldn't feel the need to be making money right away. It would give her time to develop and hone her craft. Right now all he wanted though was to steal Kira away and drill her so hard that they wouldn't leave his bed all day.

Over the last month they had met secretly, feeding the desire in them bit by bit. A few touches here and there, but never a kiss. Not yet, Tommy wanted that to be special, to mean more. Her breasts were his favorite though, especially the valley in between them. Several times he's licked her delicious skin as her fingers threaded through his hair, her hot core snuggling onto his crotch. He could still feel her hands on his back, palms soft and fingertips gentle. Her butt was smooth and so very plump when he would snake his hands down the back of her pants before they would part ways.

So far she had only worn three of his four colors, he had yet to find any green. That didn't mean he hadn't tried. Her lingerie seemed to consist of matching sets that he would get glimpses of when they were stealing moments together. They always kept their clothing on, keeping that last barrier between them. Silk, satin, lace and cotton would tease him in the shades of his colors. It was almost if he had branded her as his. That thought sent a rush straight to his sex.

Soon, so very soon her would have her.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Man, I can't believe it's over." Conner said as they were all gathered at Tommy's house a week after graduation. It was the last Ranger meeting before the team split up. Kira was excited but heartsore at the same time.

"High School had to end some time." Ethan commented with a shrug.

"No, not that. Being a Power Ranger." Connor shook his head. "I thought we'd be fighting for longer than we did."

"Me too." Kira added. "Dr. O, your video diary made it seem like the fighting never ends."

"The fighting doesn't end." Tommy said evenly, but she could see the past haunting his eyes. "But it does take a toll on those who are rangers. Our bodies and minds aren't built to take the pressure and strain of the power that flows through us. New hosts are needed. Also, each power source bonds with different individuals."

"Sounds a lot more scientific than we thought." Trent shook his head. "No wonder you decided to get a doctorate in related subjects."

"It also helps to have someone on earth who has a gathered knowledge base." The former black ranger added. "The only other person who would be able to access the information is Billy, and last time I checked he was still on Aquitar."

"You have contact with the first blue ranger?" Ethan piped up, totally nerding out. It made Kira smile to know that she was still the same knowledge hog he'd always been.

"Yeah, I do." Tommy chuckled. Kira felt a thrill go through her, remembering how he had done that in her ear one time they were making out. It had rumbled through her, vibrating and wrapping around her heart.

"All the blues tend to be the more knowledge hungry ones in the bunch."

For a while they reminisced about the past ranger teams, going more in depth then Tommy's video had been. Several hours passed, the team not entirely ready to let go of the one place that had brought them all together. One by one though, each of the boys left, taking a little piece of each others souls with them. It was a bond forged in fire, one that would never break. Finally it was just Tommy and her.

"What do we do now?" Kira asked as she moved to sit beside Tommy, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. It was a warm and intimate pose, one that they hadn't let themselves indulge in while she was his student.

"Are you still going to attend classes at Reefside Community College for your basics?" Always the teacher concerned about her future. Kira smiled at him.

"Yes. Classes start second week of August."

"Two months of freedom." Tommy smirked and Kira felt her belly clench. Part of her wanted to say hell with it and make love to him now, but another part of her wanted to get to know him better and go about their relationship slowly. She was confused.

"Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged. "I think my parents are ready for me to move out though. I keep having apartment brochures pop up in my room. I'm not sure how I'll be able to afford that; Hailey can't pay me too much more than what I'm making now at CyberSpace."

\---------------------------------------------------

"I think I might have an answer." Tommy decided to just go for it. He had learned the hard way, being a ranger meant that you don't always have the luxury of time on your side. It's a world that moves fast and can be deadly. Take your happiness while you can.

"Really?" Kira shifted on his lap, grinding her sexy as hell butt into his erection. She blushed and he knew she could feel him hard and ready for her.

"Move in with me."

"I-What?"

'Time to put it all on the line, Oliver.'

"I want you here, with me." He pulled her closer, nose hovering close her hers. Slowly he rolled his hips, tightening his grip on her. His control was slipping by the second, the need to be inside her nearly overwhelming.

"I want you in my life. You make me happy, make me feel human again. I want you in my bed, all night, every night. I eventually want you as my wife and mother of my kids."

Kira gasped, eyes huge in her beautiful face. He could see her pulse throbbing in her neck. It took everything he had to not lay her on the living room floor and take her in every way he wanted to. Heart hammering in his chest he continued.

"I know it seems sudden right now. I don't want it to be. I want us to take our time and figure this out together. Just with lots of hard and hot sex in the mix. There's my smile."

She smiled softly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He knew he had to be dreaming, but he prayed he never woke up. She shifted again, stepping off his lap only to return, straddling his hips. The juncture of her legs was hot, the weight of her body over him nearly enough to make him groan.

'Damn, she's hot.'

"Well then, Dr. Oliver." His cock jerked roughly at the sultry tone of her voice.

"I would have to say that you must have been reading my mind and dreams, because that is exactly what I want from you." She rocked her hips against his, tilting her chest up to his face.

Unable to resist, Tommy finally swooped in to kiss the lips he's been dreaming about for months. Kira was like fire in his arms, sparking heat through him as her soft lips caressed his own. Her mouth was liquid gold as he slid his tongue into her, a taste that he knew he would never be able to get out of his head or his heart. The kiss and emotions behind it started slow and easy, but the more they tasted each other, the rougher and more demanding the kiss became. His hands were inside her pants, cupping her silky smooth butt. Hers were sliding up his biceps, hips rocking hard against him.

Pulling away he looked into her maple brown eyes.

"Tell me what you want."

Looking him square in the eye she replied, her pretty lips saying some dirty words.

"I want you to make love to me. Take me slow, take me fast. I want to fuck you so bad that I can't stand it."

\---------------------------------------------------

Kira watched with satisfaction as Tommy’s eyes went black, feeling his hips buck his manhood into her from below. His big hands were cupping her ass, fingers stroking against her skin slowly. Her hands went around his neck as she rolled her hips again, pressing down onto what she had been craving for months. She felt so completely powerful and sexy, the sensations going right to her head.

“Are you sure Kira?” Her heart melted at the fact he still wanted to give her a way out. “I don’t think I can stop once we start.”

Feeling bold she leaned forward and whispered into his ear,

“I don’t want you to stop until I’m so fucked up that I can’t walk.”

Normally she wouldn’t talk so dirty, but her hormones were overriding things. She wanted every inch of him buried deep inside her. Kira would say just about anything to make Tommy take her.

With a growl Tommy stood and strode into the recesses of the house, taking them into his bedroom. Kira snuggled her legs and arms against him, loving the feel of him completely taking over. She was on fire, and more than ready to give herself over to him.

“Just so you know.” Tommy growled as he closed his bedroom door with his foot. “I plan on taking you so many times. I’m going to fuck you over and over. You are mine.”

Melting at his words Kira felt bold enough to reply,

“I look forward to every inch of you in me all night all day. I’ve wanted you to take me so bad these last few months. I’ve been constantly wet and horny this entire time.”

Once she was standing on her own feet again Tommy leaned down and kissed her. It was a different kiss than their first one. It was sensual, but not hot and erotic. This one was deep and powerful, a claiming of souls. It set fire to Kira, a slow burn after all of the flash fires that had sprung up over the past months. She knew it would end in a blaze, but she wanted to enjoy the slow burn while she craved the flames.

‘I hope I don’t disappoint him.’

Tommy pulled out of the kiss and watched her with dark eyes as he pulled her yellow and gray striped shirt off, big hands gentle. She couldn’t help the grin that lit up her face when he saw the color of her bra.

“Emerald.” He sighed happily, eyes bright and feverish, yet dark at the same time. His skin was flushed and he was breathing heavy. It made Kira feel powerful that she could reduce the 5 time ranger to a man.

“What can I say?” Kira shrugged, noticing his eyes never left her breasts. “I was hoping to get my wish today.”

“And what wish is that?” He asked and he lowered himself to his knees in front of her, bringing his face level to her emerald covered nipples. Slowly his hands skimmed up her stomach and around to her back, gently unclasping the garment.

“For you to suck my nipples.”

\---------------------------------------------------

‘Oh God, I think I may die.’

Tommy couldn’t believe what he just heard. Kira dreamed about him sucking on her breasts? The bra came away with ease, releasing her globes with a soft bounce and jiggle. They were beautifully curved with their pretty rosy nipples pointed up at him, begging for him. His mouth watered and he wasted no time in taking one into his mouth.

Together they groaned. Tommy lifted her breast with one hand while the other cupped her ass, Kira’s hands threading through his hair, holding his head close to her. Her skin was so soft and silky, the nipple hard and tangy. Her essence filled his mouth, making his manhood weep for her. He could hear her heart pounding and felt her pulse on his tongue. Beautiful.

Over and over he teased her nipples with his teeth, and would draw patterns of the underside of her breasts with his tongue. Her back was bowed, pressing her chest into his face. He looked up and saw her watching him, eyes big and hungry. Instinctively he knew that it turned her on to watch him play with her.

Standing he reached down and pulled his black dress shirt over his head, not even bothering with the buttons. Kira immediately reached out and began caressing his nipples, running her fingers down the planes of his chest. Lightning followed her touch, shaking Tommy to the core. Lightly she pressed kisses to his skin, humming as she did so. His heart was racing, feeling things he never imagined he’d feel again. Arousal, yes. Underneath that though, was a sense of home.

Kira was his home. It shook him that he knew it so quickly. He would just need to make sure the timing was right before he told her.

“Pants, off.” She muttered as she fought with the button on his jeans, tugging at his waist.

Laughing Tommy brushed her hands away from his waistband. Quickly he released the catch and slid them off, along with his boxers. Standing he watched her reaction to his body. If anything he got harder and longer under her gaze.

\---------------------------------------------------

‘Mmmm, that is going to feel so good deep inside me.’

Kira practically came at the sight of Tommy all naked before her. Every inch of him was muscled and covered in gleaming bronze skin. There wasn't any fat to be found, the outline of his hips making an arrow shape to his manhood. It was beautiful.

It was longer than her hand from the tip of her middle finger to her wrist and so thick around. She briefly wondered if it would even fit, but she knew it would feel more delicious than her darkest dreams. Everything inside her stood at attention and begged for every inch of him.

“Wow.”

Tommy chuckled and reached out to wrap his hands around her waist, pulling her close. A thrill raced down her spine. He was all male heat and sensual darkness. Her nipples snuggled against his skin deliciously.

“You are pretty wow yourself.” His hands slid around to her stomach, releasing her pants with ease. Her fingers traced the tattoo of the Dragon Zord coin on his left pectoral. Easily her pants slid off, leaving her in in just her emerald silk thong. She knew she had picked the right neglige when she watched a shiver race through Tommy, making her smile.

“More like completely gorgeous.” He added, hooking his fingers in the waistband, thumbs caressing her skin softly. “I am one lucky man.”

“I think I’m the one getting spoiled here.” Kira breathed as she felt him slowly pull her panties off, using his shoulders for balance as she lifted first one foot, then the other. Taking her hand after standing, Tommy led her over to his California King bed, eyes blacker than onyx and hotter than lava. She was ready for everything he would give her.

Sex, love and maybe even one day a family. Yes, a family. She’d heard what he had asked in the living room and knew how to read between the lines. What was about to happen wasn’t going to be a one time event. If anything it would be a life long event.

\---------------------------------------------------

“There’s no going back Kira.” Tommy felt the need to warn her one last time, to make sure that they both wanted the same thing. Each other, wholly and completely. The beautiful woman in front of him stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her beautifully soft breasts to rub against his chest. His arms automatically went around her waist, holding her close. Nose to nose she whispered,

“If you don’t make love to me right now Thomas Oliver, I will throw you down and fuck you into next week.”

He groaned and scooping her up he deposited her onto the bed.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me when you talk like that?”

With her arms still wrapped around him she pulled him down onto the bed, laughing.

“If it gets you all hard and ready to be deep inside me, then yes, I know what I am doing to you.”

Tommy settled in the valley between her legs, savoring the heat that was just pouring off Kira in waves. She was all hot and soft and oh, so very wet for him, as his fingers found out. Kissing her he let his hand wander south, eager to feel her most secret place. He wasn’t disappointed.

Velvety soft hair curled across her mound, tips wet from her arousal. Her skin was baby soft as he burrowed between her lips, seeking her entrance. Liquid gold coated his fingers as he dipped his long middle finger into her opening, spurred on by her moan. Her legs fell open wider and her hips rose off the bed as he snugged a second and then a third finger into her beautiful body.

Pulling away he had to look, had to see what he was feeling. Kira, erotic as any woman he had ever seen, arched her back and began playing with her own nipples as he played with her pussy. She was milk white with dark hair, rose pink lips glistening from her sex surrounding his fingers. She was also very, very aroused. She had no issue in accepting all but his thumb into her sex.

‘I have to have her now.’

\---------------------------------------------------

Tommy’s hand felt amazing between her thighs. The pressure in her pelvis was building with each stroke, fire burning hotter and hotter. She loved what he was doing to her, and was enjoying him watch her as she played with her own breasts. Suddenly, he pulled away, body crying for him to come back.

“Tommy?”

She watched as he moved to hover over her, his sex hard and throbbing visibly, pre trickling down the tip of it. Liquid gushed between her legs, her sex hungry for his.

“I’m trying to go slow, but I can’t take it anymore.” His voice was sinfully dark and rough. “I have to be in you. I have to fuck you now.”

Kira sighed happily and pulled her legs higher, opening herself wider. Reaching down she took him in her hand, realizing he was made to pleasure. He was as thick around as his forearms that were on either side of her head, hard and veined for fucking. She pulled him to her sex and lifted her hips to his.

“I’ve wanted you to take me for so long, Dr. O.”

Savagely he thrust himself into her, going wild at hearing her say his name that way. Kira was so aroused, she barely felt her virginity give way as he shoved every last, thick inch of his manhood into her weeping hole. Screaming his name is joy, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, ready to hold on as he rode her hard.

There was nothing romantic and gentle about her first time, not that she really wanted it that way. She wanted to be fucked so hard that her body hurt and then would turn around and beg for more. She wanted to cum so hard she blacked out. She wanted every dirty and erotic thing her mind had come up with over the last several months.

Tommy filled her to the brim, a delicious fullness she would never grow tired of. His cap drug along her channel, pulling her desire out of her to soak the comforter below them. It was messy, dirty and exactly what she wanted. He hit her so deep that her womb ached, the opening being bombarded again and again by the head of his penis.

“More. Harder. Deeper.” She chanted over and over as the bed rocked violently.

\---------------------------------------------------

“You feel so good around me.” Tommy gasped, feeling her slick walls suck his cock deep into her body. She was better than any dream, so slick and tight at the same time. Her legs felt like heaven around his waist. Beneath him her head was thrown back, her hair spread beautifully across his pillows. The sight made a jolt of heat sear his manhood as he continued his assault of her pussy.

Kira’s breasts bounced with each thrust as moans ripped from her, nails scoring his butt where she was gripping him tight and holding him close. Leaning down he pulled a nipple into his mouth, grinning at the feeling of the woman underneath him shattering.

“TOMMY!” Kira screamed, body convulsing around him. It was the most amazing feeling. The woman you love getting off around your cock, seeing her eyes glaze over and her breasts turn red. It was almost enough to make him cum, almost.

Gently he slowed his thrusts, reaching around and pulling her legs from around his waist. Tenderly he draped each knee over his shoulder. With a kiss to her lips he whispered,

“Now for the main event.”

Before Kira could say anything, Tommy reared back and slammed home, shoving his entire body into hers. With a scream she came again, crying his name. It still wasn’t enough for him. He had one goal in mind. Her womb. He wanted to feel it kiss his cock before he let himself go into her. He knew he had the length for it too.

Pinning her to the mattress, he relentlessly fucked her out of her mind. Each thrust brought him a little closer to what he wanted. Each time he felt her wet, hot body envelop him, he got her a little more stretched out. It was addicting. Screams filled the air as their bodies strained against each other, taking all they could from each other.

Soon he felt it, the tighter opening giving way to his sex. It was harder and fleshier than the rest of her pussy, and he knew he was almost where he wanted to be. A few more thrusts and he felt the tip of his head slipping between her lips. They were so tight and the pressure was too much to take. With a final push of all his strength, he shoved the head of his cock into her home and let go.

Fire bubbled in his blood as his very essence poured out of him and into her, making him cry out in pleasure.

\---------------------------------------------------

Kira never knew how much pain could feel so good. Tommy was so deep in her body that she felt like she was being ripped in two, so full of his sex. Clenching him tight she felt his thick cum pour into her, coating everything with him. It was enough to make her cum again, pulling his sex further into her body.

It was the best feeling in the world to have the man you love take you and make you his. Every touch, every move branded her as his. Every nerve was alive as Tommy jerked and spasmed above her. It was exactly what she had been looking for.

Slowly, as the heat died down, the erotic rush ebbed away, making room for real emotions. Yes, Kira enjoyed every second of what just happened, but she wanted more. She wanted all of Tommy, not just his body. She wanted his mind and his heart. Kira wanted the whole dream, not just the fun.

As Tommy laid back, Kira turned and snuggled into his side, sighing happily. One arm came up to curl around her shoulder, the other hand covering the hand she had laid on his chest. She was tucked into his warmth, secure and at peace. It was love, pure and simple.

“I think I love you.” Kira whispered, not looking into his face. Her eyes were focused on their hands, heart racing.

“Kira -”

“You don't have to say it back, I just wanted to let you know. I needed to say it and I did.” she shifted to get up and get dressed, but Tommy's arms tightened around her, keeping her close.

“Look at me beautiful.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Tommy saw fear and uncertainty in her big brown eyes, and it made his chest clench. He knew though, that it would soon be better.

“I love you Kira. I have for a while. I'm not sure when I realized it, but I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't have taken you to my bed.”

“So this wasn't just sex?”

“No sweetheart, it wasn't. Like I told you before we started this; I want you to eventually to be my wife, my life partner. I want every day for the rest of our lives.”

The smile that lit up her face made his heart melt. With a wiggle Kira scooched up and kissed him softly before tucking her head under his chin. As night fell sleep crept in, pulling them both into slumber.

\---------------------------------------------------

Months passed. The team moved on with their lives, but nine of them would ever forget their time as Rangers. Kira and Tommy began to slowly piece together a life. The boys were surprisingly accepting of their relationship, supporting the fact that the two of them were growing close. It was a huge weight off Tommy's shoulders.

Kira was able to afford a small one room studio apartment close to campus, having told Tommy,

“I love you, but I want to have my own space for a while. Besides, it will make things easier when we go public with our relationship.”

Tommy had to concede that she was right, and out of respect for her, he let her have her space. Any time they made love or spent time together it was at his house, away from the eyes of the city. It also allowed them to be as loud as they wanted when the fuck played as well.

Tommy loved that Kira was just as driven as he was when it came to satisfying each other. The entire house would end up smelling like sex after they finished pleasuring each other. It made his house a home to him, filling the house with laughter and love.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Marry me?”

Kira looked down into the face of the man she loved from where she rode his cock lazily, loving the feel of him deep inside her. She watched as he stretched out a long arm, opening the drawer on the nightstand by his bed. Her hips continued to rock as he pulled out a little black velvet box, making her freeze.

“You're serious?” Kira breathed as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold band with a yellow princess cut diamond flanked by two emerald cut baguette diamonds. It was a very elegant and understated piece. Immediately she was in love.

“Of course I am Kira.” Tommy sat up and hissed at the change of friction between them. His eyes were dark and warm, full of love. “You knew when we started this over two years ago that this was the plan. Marriage, kids and growing old together.”

He slipped the ring out of the box and lifted her left hand. Pressing his forehead to hers he whispered,

“Marry me Kira Ford?”

“Yes Tommy Oliver, I will marry you.” Tears slipped out of her eyes as he fitted the ring onto her hand. It looked beautiful to Kira as they continued to make love. Her heart was completely full and content.

\---------------------------------------------------

Five years later saw Kira pregnant with the first of four children she and Tommy would have. The oldest would be Tanner, then Elliott, followed by Sarah and lastly was Nathan. Tommy never knew he could have so much happiness in his life after all of his years as a power Ranger.

After his run as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, he hung up his morpher for good. Instead he focused on his teaching career as well as continuing to offer support in technology and history to all the other Ranger teams that followed. It was nice to still be needed, but also relaxing to know he wasn't always required to step up and take charge.

Kira decided to become a songwriter and teacher like her husband. It gave her a creative outlet, and still allowed her to have the same schedule as Tommy and the kids. She was content with her life, knowing there was always a chance she should be called back into service for any number of reasons.

Conner and Krista settled down and were expecting their second baby, a girl this time. Their boy, Joey, was three and had all of his aunts and uncles in the palm of his hand.

Ethan and Hailey ended up eloping to Vegas two years after Tommy and Kira married. They were currently not trying for children and instead were spending their time focused on the CyberSpace.

Trent, as usual, didn't share his private life much with the others. He would only say that he was happy and not looking for a relationship.

\---------------------------------------------------

Twenty years later had Kira and Tommy facing their worst nightmare. Each one of their kids, as well as Connor’s son were Power Rangers. They weren't the only former Rangers with children fighting. Jason and Kimberly had a daughter fighting. Rocky and Kat saw their only son be called up. Zack and Trini’s twins, a boy and girl, were both fighting as well.

It was a huge force of Rangers, something larger than anything Tommy had imagined. Thousands of aliens had invaded the planet, seeking to slaughter the humans. Billy, luckily, had intercepted a transmission and has sent warning from Aquitar. Tommy, with having a large amount of property, was able to offer a haven to the former rangers.

All the veterans watched as ranger after ranger fell, horrified and praying their children were safe. Somehow though, their sacrifice wasn't in vain. The alien horde was defeated and the surviving Rangers returned to their loved ones.

The former rangers children came home, but none of their came back whole. Some were missing limbs, some had exhausted and lost their powers, others had PTSD to the point they gave up their powers and sought to move on. Of the ones that remained Rangers, Tanner and Elliott Oliver were the only ones.

\---------------------------------------------------

Looking back as they both passed on, their time on earth done, Kira and Tommy knew that as long as they had each other, they were not so alone.


End file.
